Ashton Philips
Ashton Philips is the greedy adventurer of Jumanji. Alan Parrish, Judy Shepherd and Peter Shepherd encountered him twice in their mission to free Alan from the Jumanji board game's inner dimension. Though he was thought to have died in the Temple of Riddles in "The Palace of Clues," he actually survived and resurfaced when it came to looking for the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon. After drinking from the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon, he reverted to childhood form. Peronality Ashton Phillips is a top class explorer and knows the land of Jumanji well, along with every hidden treasure. Phillips is really self-centered and proud of himself, making his catchphrase: "Ashton Philips has done it again" more self-obsessed. Devoted to his lifestyle as much as riches and fame, he considers himself the biggest and bravest explorer and thinks very little of anyone else, even betraying even his agents: Alan, Judy, and Peter several times. Episodes of Jumanji The Palace of Clues After they paint Alan's door, Slick reveals that the paint is very rare and as such Alan will be paying it back for the rest of his life plus 3.5 years. While the three are trying to figure out what to do, Ashton Phillips shows up and admires Alan's door. Ashton decides to invite Alan, Judy, and Peter to join him on his adventures and has them go inside Alan's home with him in order to discuss their plans. Judy is suspicious, but from one of Ashton's comments, believes he could be part of what their clue refers to. Ashton plans to travel to the Palace of the Lost Clues where there's a lot of gold he intends to take. The palace also holds all of the clues of the Jumanji players so Alan and Peter are hopeful that they can find Alan's long-lost clue there so he can go home, but Alan is initially reluctant to go due to his debt to Trader Slick but both Ashton and Peter convinces him to, as some of the wealth may help pay off his debt. On the way, Ashton reveals there's a curse of not coming back alive from the palace but doesn't seem to believe in it before the four accidentally fall off a cliff. Luckily they land on a ledge lower down, but Alan is forced to cut off Judy's pack. Ashton gets angered when Judy refuses to acknowledge that he saved her and about her cutting lose her bag with his things in it. Ashton calms down and promises smooth sailing from there, but they end up in the middle of a blizzard and have to take cover under a rock ledge. They find Bats there and are safe until Ashton wakes up and loudly yells out, agitating the Bats into attacking the quartet. Ashton runs away outside, but Judy's torch burns a hole in the ice which Alan escapes through. The collapsing cave revealed that they were resting in the legendary Man of the Mountain, indicating to Philips that the Palace of Lost Clues is very close, and he heads off to find the palace on his own, willing to abandon Judy and Peter to get his treasure. While Ashton Phillips finds the Palace of Lost Clues nearby, Peter starts to turn to ice as an apparent consequence of Alan going back on his deal with Trader Slick. The three realize Peter's only hope is to solve the clue and go home, but Ashton tries to keep them out of the palace and accidentally causes part of the bridge to break. Alan and Judy use Peter's freezing form to cross the gap, but it also causes the bridge to disintegrate. In the palace, they find a Lion statue with ruby eyes and figure they must be the eyes from the clue. The walls of the palace are lined with clues and the statue lights up what seems to be Alan's clue, but before he can read it, Ashton selfishly removes the rubies from the Lion statue's eyes. Removing the rubies causes the palace to start to collapse and Peter to shatter, but the rubies fall away from Ashton, land on Peter's eyes and restore him not only from his shattered state but back to his original one as well. The palace continues collapsing so Peter, Alan, and Judy quickly try to escape. A couple of boulders block their path while Ashton tries to collect as much gold as he can despite the ground starting to sink. Alan warns Ashton to let go of his baggage but he goes down anyway and doesn't care as he has his gold while the other three escape without Alan's clue but with the rubies. An Old Story The three decide to head for Jumanjicon, an ancient ruin where the Golden Goblet of Jumanji is and if Peter and Judy drink from that Goblet, their youth will be restored. As no one knows where Jumanjicon is, they head to Trader Slick and he reveals he has a compass that will lead there. Peter trades the janitor's keys for the compass and they head off to find Jumanjicon. On the way, they encounter Ashton Phillips who takes the compass, revealing Slick stole it from him but Judy manages to trick Ashton into taking them along. Along the way, Peter and Judy grow even older and Judy has to use a walking stick. They reach a geyser field and Ashton and Alan make it through on their own, but Judy and Peter's failing vision traps them part of the way. Alan comes back for them and uses Ashton's hat and a geyser to propel them the rest of the way. They find Jumanjicon, but Peter and Judy get even older. They get attacked by two chameleons, but Alan stops them by tying their tongues together. They find the temple buried underground thanks to Judy's walking stick and Judy gets the Golden Goblet after Peter trips a secret door, but sand starts filling the room as she activated a booby trap. Ashton double-crosses them, steals the Goblet, drinks from it and leaves them stranded. Alan's efforts save them and they find Ashton reverted to his childhood. They get out of the temple which collapses and drink from the Goblet which returns them to their proper ages. Judy realizes their clue is solved as her walking stick helped find the goblet and they're back to normal. The two return home leaving Alan to deal with the child Ashton Phillips who's even more annoying than his grown-up self. Notes *Ashton Philips essentially serves as the animated series equivalent to the character of the Guide from the original Jumanji short story, since the Guide ignored Judy because of his keen determination to find his way while Philips is a highly determined explorer, and often ignorant of everyone's safety in favour of his fortune and glory. *His character also serves as a predecessor to Professor Van Pelt from the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, as they were both greedy treasure hunters with a disregard for other people's well-being, both dared to blind a big cat statue by stealing the previous stone eyes, causing a string of disasters that followed including someone's death and subsequent resurrection, followed by their own defeat after still intent on claiming riches for themselves. Category:Jumanji Villains Category:TV Series Characters